Adventure in New World
by Ray Barracuda
Summary: Naruto berhasil menyelamatkan ke sembilan bijū dari tangan Sasuke, tapi sayang Naruto tidak bisa menyelamatkan seluruh umat manusia dari kehancuran karena Sasuke menggunakan jutsu terlarang. Tiga bulan kemudian para bijū memutuskan untuk mengirim Naruto ke dimensi lain. Bagaimana kehidupan Naruto di dimensi lain. Naruto x Rias x Akeno! Happy Reading!
1. Chapter 1

**Adventure in New World**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Highschool DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

**Warning: OC, OOC, Typo, and Etc**

**~ • ~**

**Chapter 1: Meet Old Sensei and Best Friend Mother!**

Menghela nafas panjang pemuda berambut pirang berusia 17 tahun, mengenakan jaket putih di padukan dengan kaos standar shinobi warna hitam dan celana standar shinobi warna hitam menambah kesan tampan pemuda tersebut.

Dirinya tidak menyangka, sudah hampir tiga bulan hidup sendiri di dunia ini, dan hanya di temani oleh ke sembilan bijū yang menjaga tempat terjadinya Perang Dunia Shinobi Ke-4.

"Naruto." kata sebuah suara yang ternyata adalah bijū berekor sembilan. Kurama namanya.

Kurama beserta para bijū lainnya berjalan mengikuti Kurama, tidak lama kemudian para bijū beserta Kurama membentuk sebuah lingkaran dan Naruto berada tepat di dalamnya.

"Ada apa Kurama?" tanya Naruto heran, yang lebih heran lagi adalah semua para bijū berkumpul.

"Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan." menghela nafas sejenak, Kurama melihat rekan-rekannya sejenak dan mereka semua menganggukan kepala, pandangannya beralih kembali kepada Naruto, "Kami semua sepakat akan mengirim dirimu ke dimensi lain." kata Kurama.

Mendengar perkataan dari sahabatnya, Naruto benar-benar terkejut, "Apa maksudmu Kurama?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Maksud kami adalah kami akan mengorbankan hidup kami untuk mengirim kamu ke dimensi lain" kata Shukaku bijū ekor satu to the point.

"Apa?! Aku tidak mau!" Naruto tidak habis pikir kenapa para bijū rela mengorbankan nyawa mereka hanya untuk seorang yang gagal menyelamatkan dunia.

"Dengar Naruto, di dunia ini sudah tidak ada harapan lagi, lagi pula kami semua ingin sekali bertemu kembali dengan Tou-san." kata Gyūki bijū ekor delapan, "Dan juga hidupmu lebih berharga dari pada kami, kamu bisa melanjutkan hidupmu di dimensi baru itu." tambahnya.

Naruto berpikir sejenak, perkataan Gyūki ada benarnya, tapi dengan mengorbankan hidup mereka itu membuat Naruto harus merasa kehilangan lagi sahabat-sahabatnya, "Aku tidak mau kalau itu-," Naruto menghentikan kata-katanya dan tertunduk sedih jika harus berpisah dengan mereka.

"Kami rela melakukannya Naruto, dan apa yang di katakan Gyūki benar, kami rindu dengan Tou-san, kami rela mengorbankan hidup kami kalau kamu mendapatkan hidup yang baru," Matatabi bijū ekor dua tersenyum kearah Naruto, "Kami bersyukur bisa berteman denganmu selama tiga bulan ini, kamu adalah teman berharga kami, lagi pula kamu masih mempunyai masa depan di dimensi baru tersebut." Matatabi menambahkan kata-katanya.

Mengangkat kepalanya, Naruto memandang wajah semua bijū yang tersenyum kearahnya, mereka semua tampaknya sudah siap dengan resikonya, Naruto tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, dan hanya bisa menutup matanya.

"Terimalah hadiah dari kami ini Naruto." kata Kurama tersenyum.

Masih menutup matanya Naruto mengangguk lemah, para bijū tersenyum ketika Naruto menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kalian siapa teman-teman!" kata Kurama bersiap-siap mengirim Naruto ke dimensi lain.

"Tentu saja!" jawab para bijū lainnya.

_**"Bijūjutsu Ōgi: Gaikeisunbō Toraberu!"**_ teriak semua bijū menyebutkan nama jutsunya.

Cahaya putih menyelimuti tubuh Naruto, para bijū tersenyum ketika jutsu mereka mulai bekerja dengan baik, lambat laun tubuh Naruto mulai menghilang dari hadapan mereka.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik Naruto!" teriak Son Goku bijū ekor empat tersenyum lebar.

"Terima kasih sudah mau menjadi teman kami Naruto." kata Kurama terkekeh senang.

"Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Gokū, Kokuō, Saiken, Chōmei, Gyūki, Kurama! Terima kasih! Kalian semua adalah sahabat terbaik yang aku punya selama tiga bulan ini!" teriak Naruto sebelum tubuhnya memudar dan menghilang dari hadapan para bijū.

Para bijū terkekeh senang karena mereka berhasil mengirim Naruto ke dimensi lain, mereka semua menutup mata sebelum tubuh mereka menghilang bagaikan debu, dalam pikiran mereka cuma satu, semoga sahabat mereka baik-baik saja di dimensi yang mereka kirim, tapi mereka percaya bahwa Naruto pasti baik-baik saja, apalagi tubuh Naruto adalah tubuh Rikudō Senjutsu yang merupakan renkarnasi salah satu anak dari Hagoromo.

**~ • ~  
><strong>

Di kota Kuoh, tepatnya di sebuah pemandian air panas, terlihat seorang pria paruh baya berusia sekitar setengah abad sedang melakukan sesuatu yang di sebut 'research'.

"Hehe, dunia ini benar-benar indah dari dunia shinobi." kata pria paruh baya berambut silver panjang dengan senyum mesumnya.

Pria berambut silver panjang tersebut bernama Jiraiya, dirinya terlempar ke dimensi lain setelah dirinya tenggelam di dasar laut setelah pertarungannya dengan Pein, hampir satu tahun Jiraiya berada di dunia ini.

Satu tahun juga Jiraiya menyelidiki dunia ini dengan mengembangkan jaringan mata-matanya, dan betapa terkejutnya Jiraiya banyak sekali fraksi-fraksi yang ada di dunia ini. Dirinya tidak habis pikir, dunia shinobi maupun dunia ini masih saja ada pertikaian.

Enam bulan sebelumnya Jiraiya belajar tata cara hidup di dunia ini, dirinya juga tidak menyangka bahwa akan bertemu dengan teman dari dunia shinobi, teman yang merupakan istri dari Uchiha Fugaku, seorang yang selamat dari Uchiha Massacre selain Uchiha Sasuke, dia bernama Uchiha Mikoto.

"Ah! Aku harus cepat-cepat pulang, Mikoto-chan bisa marah jika aku terlambat pulang." kata Jiraiya, mengingat Mikoto sudah di anggap anak sendiri setelah dirinya berada di dunia ini.

Baru ingin membalikan badan menuju rumah, Jiraiya merasakan tekanan chakra yang sangat di kenalnya, sebuah tekanan chakra yang sudah lama sekali Jiraiya tidak merasakannya.

_'I-ini tekanan chakra milik N-Naruto.' _batin Jiraiya segera pergi meninggalkan tempat pemandian air panas dan segera menuju tempat berasalnya chakra yang di duga milik Naruto.

Melompat melewati atap rumah-rumah, Jiraiya bergegas hingga dirinya sampai di depan sebuah hutan yang tidak terlalu lebat, kemudian dirinya masuk ke dalam untuk memeriksa kebenarannya apakah tekanan chakra tersebut milik Naruto atau bukan.

Tidak berapa lama dirinya sampai tidak jauh di depan seorang pemuda yang sedang terbaring lemas di atas tanah, pemuda tersebut memiliki ciri berambut pirang dengan tanda whisker di kedua pipinya, Jiraiya membulatkan matanya melihat pemuda tersebut, pemuda yang sedang terbaring di depannya tidak lain adalah Uzumaki Naruto, murid keduanya di dunia shinobi.

"N-Naruto!" Jiraiya segera berlari memeriksa keadaan Naruto, "Naruto! Hei Naruto!" teriak Jiraiya menampar pipi kanan Naruto dengan pelan, berusaha membangunkan muridnya, tidak kunjung bangun Jiraiya memeriksa nadi Naruto kemudian menghela nafas lega, "Syukurlah, dia hanya pingsan."

Mengangkat tubuh Naruto dengan bridal style, Jiraiya langsung bergegas menuju rumah.

Melompati rumah-rumah Jiraiya memandang wajah Naruto dengan tersenyum, "Wajahmu makin mirip saja dengan Minato, gaki." katanya mengingat wajah murid pertamanya yang hampir sama persis dengan Naruto.

Ada perasaan senang dalam hatinya ketika bisa bertemu kembali dengan muridnya. Tidak berapa lama Jiraiya tiba di depan sebuah rumah yang cukup besar.

"Mikoto! Mikoto cepat buka pintunya!" teriak Jiraiya.

Merasa namanya di panggil dari arah pintu masuk, Mikoto bergegas mendekati pintu dan membukanya.

"Akhirnya pulang juga." kata Mikoto yang melihat Jiraiya berada tepat di depannya, tapi beberapa detik kemudian Mikoto terkejut ketika melihat sosok yang di kenalnya berada dalam gendongan Jiraiya.

Jiraiya yang melihat ekspresi Mikoto sedikit mengerti, karena dulu setelah Naruto lahir, Mikoto satu-satunya orang yang ingin merawat Naruto, tapi tidak di perbolehkan oleh suaminya.

"Lebih baik kita masuk dulu untuk membaringkan Naruto." kata Jiraiya. Mikoto menganggukan kepala dan memberi Jiraiya jalan untuk membawa Naruto masuk.

Jiraiya masuk dan membaringkan Naruto di salah satu kamar, kemudian Jiraiya keluar dan menutup kembali pintu kamar.

Di ruang tamu, Mikoto sudah menunggu Jiraiya yang baru saja membaringkan Naruto di dalam kamar, Jiraiya menghampiri Mikoto dan duduk di sofa yang tidak jauh dari Mikoto.

"Jiraiya-sama, bisa anda jelaskan kenapa Naruto-kun ada di dunia ini?" Mikoto benar-benar penasaran kenapa Naruto bisa ada di dunia ini.

Jiraiya menggelengkan kepalanya, "Sejujurnya aku juga tidak tahu Mikoto-chan, saat Naruto aku temukan, dia sedang dalam keadaan pingsan." Jiraiya menatap pintu kamar Naruto, lalu menutup matanya sejenak, "Apa mungkin Naruto juga mengalami hal yang sama seperti kita?" tanya Jiraiya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu Jiraiya-sama, lebih baik kita tanyakan langsung padanya setelah dia sadar." kata Mikoto. Berharap mereka berdua mendapatkan jawaban kenapa Naruto bisa ada di dunia ini.

"Kau benar Mikoto-chan," Jiraiya memberikan sebuah senyuman kemudian bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan kearah kamarnya, "Aku mau menyelesaikan buku ku dulu, nanti kalau Naruto sudah sadar panggilkan aku." kata Jiraiya. Setelah itu Jiraiya membuka pintu kamarnya dan menutupnya kembali.

"Dasar, tidak di dunia shinobi tidak di dunia ini, kerjaannya hanya membuat buku hentai."Mikoto menggelengkan kepalanya heran kenapa Minato dulu mau jadi muridnya Jiraiya yang kelewat mesum. Menatap pintu kamar Naruto, Mikoto tersenyum, "Semoga cepat sadar Naruto-kun."

**~ • ~**

Malam yang indah di kota Kuoh bisa jadi malam yang terburuk bagi seseorang, tapi untuk seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan tanda whisker di kedua pipinya bukan malam yang sangat buruk, melainkan malam dimana dirinya terbangun dari pingsan.

Membuka matanya secara perlahan, _'Shit! Jangan bilang kalau aku ada di rumah sakit,' _pemuda bernama lengkap Uzumaki Naruto sangat trauma dengan namanya rumah sakit, "Nampaknya ini bukan rumah sakit." Naruto berusaha memposisikan dirinya bersandar pada penyangga kasur.

Melihat sekeliling kamar Naruto terasa asing dengan perabotan yang ada di kamar tersebut, hingga akhir sebuah pintu terbuka dan menampakan wanita cantik berambut raven berusia sekitar 38 tahun.

"Syukurlah kamu sudah sadar Naruto-kun," Mikoto nama wanita tersebut berjalan kearah Naruto dan duduk di pinggiran kasur.

Naruto kaget bahwa wanita cantik tersebut tahu namanya, "Ano, Oba-sama siapa yah? Kenapa bisa mengenalku?" tanya Naruto.

"Namaku Uchiha Mikoto. Salam kenal Naruto-kun." jawab Mikoto seraya tersenyum.

Mendengar nama tersebut Naruto membulatkan matanya kaget, "A-Anda ibunya teme?" tanya Naruto. Mikoto menaikan alisnya tanda bingung, dan tentu saja Naruto mengerti itu, "M-Maksudku anda adalah ibu dari Uchiha Sasuke?" Naruto benar-benar salah tingkah menyebut nama panggilan dari sahabat sekaligus rivalnya.

Wanita bernama Uchiha Mikoto terkekeh ketika Naruto memanggil sebutan anaknya dengan nama _'teme'_, kemudian menganggukan kepalanya, "Ah kau tunggu sebentar di sini Naruto-kun, ada seseorang yang juga ingin menemuimu." kata Mikoto. Mikoto bangkit dari duduk kemudian keluar dari kamar Naruto.

Ketika Mikoto keluar, Naruto mengamati sekeliling dengan cermat, _'Sepertinya ini memang dimensi lain, tapi kenapa Mikoto-basan ada di sini?'_ batin Naruto. Dirinya benar-benar bingung kenapa ibu dari Sasuke yang seharusnya sudah meninggal saat pembantaian clan Uchiha masih hidup, dan yang lebih herannya lagi kenapa Mikoto bisa ada di dimensi lain.

Tidak lama kemudian Mikoto datang kembali, tapi kali ini dirinya tidak sendiri, di belakangnya ada seorang pria paruh baya berusia sekitar setengah abad lebih, memiliki ciri berambut silver panjang dan garis di bawah matanya, dia adalah Jiraiya yang merupakan guru dari Naruto.

Naruto yang menatap gurunya terkejut dan mengucek matanya untuk memastikan bahwa gurunya benar-benar berada tidak jauh dari hadapannya dan yang terpenting gurunya hidup dan sehat.

"Lama tidak bertemu gaki." kata Jiraiya tersenyum.

Air mata turun di kedua mata Naruto, tidak butuh waktu lama Naruto segera bangun dari kasur dan memeluk erat gurunya yang merupakan figur ayah bagi dirinya.

"E-Ero-Sennin! Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi!" Naruto memeluk erat Jiraiya, menyalurkan betapa rindu dirinya akan kehadiran Jiraiya, begitu juga dengan Jiraiya membalas pelukan murid yang sudah di anggap anaknya.

Mikoto yang melihat moment bahagia itu hanya bisa tersenyum senang. Tidak berapa lama akhirnya Naruto melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum kearah Jiraiya.

"Ero-Sennin, aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu lagi? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Pa bilang Ero-Sennin sudah meninggal saat melawan Pein?" tanya Naruto. Setahu Naruto, gurunya meninggal saat bertarung melawan Pein.

"Ceritanya panjang gaki. Kalau kamu bertemu dengan Pa, berarti kamu menguasai Sage Mode?" tanya Jiraiya. Bila Naruto sudah bertemu dengan Pa berarti Naruto di ajarkan Sage Mode oleh Fukasaku dan Shima.

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya, "Ya, aku menguasai Sage Mode." kata Naruto bangga.

"Kamu memang murid terbaikku Naruto." kata Jiraiya bangga akan murid keduanya.

Mereka bertiga akhirnya berbicara panjang lebar, Naruto menceritakan semua kejadian yang menimpanya, dari belajar Sage Mode, bertarung dengan Pein, belajar menguasai chakra Kyūbi, terjun ke perang dunia shinobi ke-4, bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya, bertemu para Kage yang di bangkitkan oleh Edo Tensei, bertarung bersama dengan Sasuke melawan Madara dan Obito, bertarung dengan Kaguya yang di bangkitkan oleh Zetsu, menyegel Kaguya, lalu bertarung satu lawan satu dengan Sasuke yang menyebabkan dunia shinobi hancur karena jurus terlarang Sasuke, serta para bijū yang mengirimnya ke dimensi ini.

"Aku tidak menyangka anak ku bisa berbuat seperti itu." Mikoto benar-benar sedih atas perbuatan Sasuke yang menghancurkan dunia shinobi.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, "Maafkan aku Mikoto-basan, aku tidak bisa menarik keluar kegelapan dalam hati Sasuke." Naruto benar-benar menyesal hingga menitikan air mata.

Mikoto mendekat kearah Naruto lalu memeluknya, membawa Naruto kedalam pelukan di dadanya, dalam pelukan Mikoto, Naruto benar-benar merasakan seperti mendapatkan pelukan seorang ibu yang sudah lama dia inginkan.

_'Lucky bastard!'_ batin Jiraiya yang melihat Naruto di peluk oleh Mikoto.

"Kau tidak salah Naruto-kun, itu sudah menjadi keputusan Sasuke-kun, dan apa yang kamu lakukan sudah lebih dari cukup. Terima kasih." kata Mikoto membelai rambut pirang anak dari sahabatnya.

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya, "Mikoto-basan, boleh aku memanggilmu dengan sebutan Kaa-san?" tanya Naruto. Berharap bahwa Naruto bisa merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu, dan juga Naruto akan berbakti untuk menebus kesalahnya karena tidak bisa membawa Sasuke keluar dari rantai kebencian.

Mikoto terkejut sekaligus senang karena Naruto mau memanggilnya dengan sebutan _'Kaa-san'_, "Tentu Naruto-kun, mulai sekarang kamu adalah anakku." kata Mikoto. Melepaskan pelukannya Mikoto mencium kedua pipi Naruto dan kening Naruto sebagai tanda kasih sayang, "Sudah jangan bersedih lagi." Mikoto menghapus air mata yang keluar dari kedua bola mata indah Naruto, lalu membawanya kembali kedalam pelukannya.

_'Fuck! Double lucky bastard!'_ batin Jiraiya yang melihat adegan tersebut.

"Terima kasih Kaa-san." kata Naruto merasakan setiap kehangat kasih sayang ibu barunya.

Tidak berapa lama akhirnya mereka bertiga menuju meja makan untuk makan bersama, di meja makan Jiraiya dan Mikoto menceritakan kenapa mereka bisa sampai ke dimensi ini, Naruto juga terkejut karena tidak di dunia shinobi tidak di dunia ini, ternyata pertikaian dan peperangan masih saja ada.

Mikoto juga akan mendaftarkan Naruto bersekolah di Kuoh Academy karena menurut kabar hanya sekolah tersebut yang mau menerima murid baru, dan tentu saja Naruto menerimanya dengan senang hati, karena Naruto ingin belajar lebih banyak tentang dunia ini. Naruto juga tidak berencana ikut campur tentang masalah yang menimpa dunia ini. Tapi tetap saja nampaknya Naruto juga akan turut ambil bagian di dalam dunia ini.

**~ • ~**

Dua hari sudah berlalu, Naruto juga sudah belajar tata cara hidup di dimensi barunya, sungguh hidup di sini sedikit ribet, Naruto tidak boleh melompati atap rumah-rumah penduduk, tidak boleh mengeluarkan jutsu, pokoknya segala yang dia pelajari di dunia shinobi tidak boleh di gunakan karena akan menarik perhatian orang-orang.

Di dalam rumah tersebut juga sebuah pintu yang tempat untuk latihan agar mereka para shinobi tidak tumpul akan kemampuannya, tempat tersebut di buat oleh Jiraiya dengan menggunakan _Fūinjutsu _hingga dapat membuat tempat seperti lapangan yang luas di sertai dengan pohon-pohon, berlatih selama satu jam di ruang tersebut sama saja berlatih selama satu hari penuh.

Hari ini Naruto sudah bersiap-siap dengan pakaian anak sekolah yang di kenakan oleh murid-murid Kuoh Academy.

"Kaa-san, Ero-Sennin, aku berangkat dulu." Naruto membuka pintu masuk dan keluar dari rumah.

"Hati-hati di jalan Naruto-kun/gaki." kata Mikoto dan Jiraiya.

Berjalan menyusuri kota Kuoh membuat Naruto terkagum-kagum, banyak gedung-gedung tinggi yang menjulang, banyak anak-anak sekolah yang berjalan menuju sekolah mereka masing-masing.

Kini Naruto berada tepat di gerbang Kuoh Academy, dirinya tersenyum, "Yosh! Awal baru di dimensi baru! Semoga menyenangkan!" kata Naruto bersemangat.

Baru beberapa langkah Naruto di kagetkan dengan teriakan para gadis-gadis.

"Kyaaa! Siapa dia?! Tampannya!"

"Kyaaa! Lebih tampan dari Kiba-kun!"

"Kyaaa! Lihat senyumannya begitu menawan!"

Naruto memang tersenyum menanggapi teriakan dari para gadis, _'Teme, akhirnya aku mengerti perasaanmu kawan.' _batin Naruto. Dirinya baru mengerti perasaan dari sahabatnya yang sempat iri di teriaki oleh anak perempuan saat di akademi ninja dulu.

Tidak jauh dari tempat Naruto, tiga orang yang di juluki _'Trio Hentei' _hanya bisa mengutuk ketampanan Naruto.

"Terkutuk kalian para orang-orang tampan!" teriak salah satu dari mereka yang bernama Hyōdō Issei.

"Kau benar Issei, mereka benar-benar terkutuk!" teriak salah satu yang mengenakan kacamata. Dia bernama Motohama.

"Kapan kita mendapat teriakan seperti itu!" kata salah satu yang berkepala botak yang ternyata adalah Matsuda.

Naruto terus berjalan hingga sampai di ruang kepala sekolah, akhirnya Naruto di tempatkan di kelas 3-A, tempat yang masih memiliki satu bangku kosong.

Lagi-lagi di kelas 3-A, Naruto mendapati teriakan dari gadis-gadis dan segala macam kutukan dari para pria. Setelah perkenalan Naruto mendapatkan tempat di bangku tengah pinggir tembok.

Awalnya Naruto sungguh antusias untuk mengikuti pelajaran, hingga akhirnya Naruto mengutuk diri sendiri, _'Shit! Tahu begini aku gunakan Kage Bunshin no Jutsu saja,' _batin Naruto.

Naruto sungguh merasa bosan hingga akhirnya melihat dua orang gadis yang tampaknya menarik perhatian Naruto, dua gadis tersebut adalah Himejima Akeno dan Rias Gremory. Naruto menaikan alisnya karena dirinya merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dari kedua gadis tersebut.

_'Shit! Dua gadis cantik itu ternyata salah satu dari fraksi-fraksi yang di bilang oleh Ero-Sennin.'_ batin Naruto mengutuk diri sendiri karena kenapa dia bisa bersekolah di tempat yang terdapat salah satu dari fraksi-fraksi.

Merasa ada yang memperhatikannya, gadis berambut crimson bermata blue-green melihat kearah Naruto, saat gadis tersebut melihat kearah Naruto, pemuda berambut pirang tersebut hanya tersenyum ramah.

Gadis yang ternyata bernama Rias Gremory tersenyum juga kearah Naruto, _'Tampan juga pemuda itu, tapi kalau sifatnya sama saja seperti Riser sama saja bohong.' _batin Rias. Rias memang tidak suka dengan laki-laki mesum macam Riser, bisa di bilang benci karena mereka hanya melihat dirinya dari bentuk tubuhnya.

Naruto yang sudah puas memandang Rias mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jendela luar, _'Sungguh damai, jika suasananya seperti ini enaknya tidur di atap sekolah,'_ batin Naruto menghiraukan guru yang sedang menerangkan mata pelajaran.

Pelajaran sudah selesai, para murid keluar dari kelas untuk istirahat, tidak terkecuali Naruto. Naruto berjalan untuk istirahat tentu saja dirinya melewati Rias dan Akeno yang sedang mengobrol di bangku.

Naruto hanya menganggukan kepalanya sekilas sebelum Naruto keluar dari kelas ketika Rias melihat Naruto dan tersenyum, satu-satunya tempat yang ingin di tuju Naruto adalah satu, yaitu atap sekolah, dan tentu saja untuk tidur di waktu istirahat.

"Kau tertarik dengannya Buchō?" gadis berambut raven panjang dengan warna mata violet memandang Rias yang bersemu merah. Gadis tersebut bernama Himejima Akeno.

"Entahlah Akeno, dia tampak berbeda dengan laki-laki lain, dia seperti tidak jatuh pada pesonaku." kata Rias. Jujur saja baru kali ini ada laki-laki yang tidak jatuh akan pesona Rias Gremory, kecuali Kiba yang memang merupakan bagian dari Peerage Rias.

"Ufufufu, sepertinya menarik." kata Akeno. Akeno juga sama seperti Rias, di lebih suka laki-laki yang tidak mesum, dan juga laki-laki yang mau menerima dia apa adanya, bukan karena kemolekan tubuhnya semata.

"Sudahlah jangan di bahas lagi, apa kamu sudah menyuruh Koneko untuk mengawasi Issei?" tanya Rias.

Akeno menganggukan kepalanya, "Sepertinya apa yang di katakan Buchō benar, Issei memiliki _Sacred Gear_, dan sepertinya Malaikat Jatuh juga sedang mengincarnya." jawab Akeno. Akeno tidak menyangka bahwa Rias memiliki feeling yang kuat mengenai Issei yang mempunyai Sacred Gear.

Rias menganggukan kepalanya paham dengan situasi saat ini, "Untuk saat ini biarkan saja Koneko untuk mengawasi Issei. Kita tunggu perkembangannya lebih lanjut." kata Rias. Akeno menganggukan kepala, mereka berdua keluar kelas untuk menuju ruang klub penelitian ilmu gaib, tempat dimana mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu istirahat sekolah.

Di atap sekolah Naruto membaringkan tubuhnya untuk tidur, "Fuih! Tidak aku sangka bahwa sekolah itu membosankan, sungguh merepotkan." kata Naruto teringat ucapan dari salah satu sahabatnya yang suka memandangi langit.

Ini adalah hari pertama Naruto masuk sekolah, dirinya tidak tahu bahwa sebentar lagi dirinya akan ikut ambil bagian dari pertikaian antar fraksi-fraksi yang ada di dimensi ini.

**To Be Continued**

****~ • ~****

A/N: Ini adalah project kedua saya, saya mencoba membuat Fiction Crossover Naruto dan Highschool DxD, semoga kalian suka dengan Fiction saya yang ini. Fiction ini dan Fiction Realization akan berjalan bersama-sama, dan saya akan fokus dengan dua fiction itu saja dan tidak akan membuat Fiction lain sebelum kedua Fiction ini rampung 50-70% jalan ceritanya.

Untuk shinobi sendiri cuma ada Naruto, Mikoto, dan Jiraiya. Saya taruh Mikoto karena saya ingin buat sosok Ibu untuk Naruto, dan untuk Jiraiya sendiri saya buat sebagai sosok kakek sekaligus guru Naruto di dimensi Highschool DxD.

Saya senang jika para pembaca mau meriview, follow, dan favorite Fiction ini. Terima kasih sudah mampir ke Fiction ini.

****~ • ~****

**Keterangan Jutsu/Teknik:**

• Name: Bijūjutsu Ōgi: Gaikeisunbō Toraberu!

• English Name: Tailed Beast Technique Secret Art: Dimension Travel!

• Classification: Unknown

• Rank: S-Rank

• Class: Supplementary

• Rank: All-range

• Description: Teknik yang di gunakan para bijū untuk mengirim Naruto ke dimensi lain dengan mengorbankan nyawa mereka sendiri. Teknik ini hanya bisa di gunakan apabila semua bijū berkumpul bersama dan mempunyai satu tujuan yang sama.


	2. Chapter 2

**Question & Answer :**

Q: Apa Naruto bisa Ashura Mode?

A: Naruto bisa Ashura Mode tapi namanya Rikudou Senjutsu

Q: Tambahin Grayfia dong?

A: Nanti saya pikirkan.

Q: Bukankah Naruto itu murid ke 3?

A: Yang saya maksud adalah murid pribadi Jiraiya, seperti Minato.

Q: Kenapa tidak pakai sosok Kushina saja yang jadi ibu?

A: Di sini Kushina sudah mati saat melindungi Naruto dulu, dan Mikoto tidak mati saat pembantaian klan Uchiha.

Q: Kenapa tidak buat Naruto dari sisi DxD saja, misalnya Naruto itu Dewa atau apa gitu?

A: Saya dapat idenya seperti ini.

**~ • ~**

**Adventure in New World**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Highschool DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

**Warning: OC, OOC, Typo and Etc  
><strong>

****~ • ~  
><strong>**

**Chapter 2: Something Bad!**

Menguap bosan, Naruto keluar dari kamarnya, menemukan sang sensei yang tampaknya sedang asik menghitung sejumlah uang dari dalam koper.

Naruto berfikir sejenak dari mana sang sensei mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu, mungkinkah sang sensei mengarang buku hentai lagi? Naruto harus tahu itu. Terakhir kali dia baca ulang _**Icha-Icha Red Meet Yellow**_, ternyata itu adalah kisah hidup orang tuanya, hanya saja nama Namikaze Minato berganti nama menjadi Namimaki Minado dan Uzumaki Kushina berganti nama menjadi Uzushiki Kushuna. Dan yang lebih parah kisah hidup orang tuanya di buat menjadi novel hentai.

Entah kenapa sekarang Naruto merasakan perasaan tidak enak ketika mendekati sang sensei, apalagi ketika melihat sebuah buku yang berjudul _**Icha-Icha Shinobi Paradise **_di atas meja.

Dengan penuh hati-hati tanpa di ketahui sang sensei yang masih setia menghitung uangnya, Naruto mengambil buku tersebut dan mulai membacanya di bagian tengah buku tersebut.

_Pemuda berambut kuning jabrik mulai mencium leher gadis berambut merah muda dengan penuh gairah, di sapunya hingga bersih leher sang gadis membuat sang gadis mendesah merasakan kenikmatan yang di berikan oleh sang pemuda._

_"Sshh! N-Naru-kun!" Haruno Sakura nama sang gadis berambut merah muda mendesah penuh kenikmatan sambil nama sang pemuda pirang._

_"Sakura-chan!" Naru menyebutkan nama Sakura tepat di telinga kanan sang gadis, sehingga menimbulkan sensasi yang luar biasa, "Apa kamu mau lebih Sakura-chan?" Naru mulai meraba payudara sang gadis dan memainkan nipple sang gadis yang berwarna pink._

_Sang gadis menganggukan kepalanya, Naru mulai memainkan nipple sang gadis dengan tangan kanannya, permainan Naru membuat sang gadis menggeliat merasakan kenikmatan tiada tara, apalagi di tambah ciuman panas yang di berikan sang pemuda kepada sang gadis._

_"Naru-kun! Ahnn! Ssshhh!" desah Sakura di sela-sela ciuman panasnya._

_"Sakura-chan, tubuhmu benar-benar membuatku bergariah," Naru mulai menciumi kembali leher jenjang Sakura, di tambah Sakura kini memegang penis Naru yang sudah teracung tinggi-tinggi, di belainya penis besar tersebut, tidak lupa mengocoknya perlahan demi perlahan hingga menambahkan sengatan yang menakjubkan di diri Naru, "Ssshhh! Kamu pintar sekali sayang!" desahnya penuh kenikmatan._

Membaca buku tersebut wajah Naruto memerah, dan menutup buku tersebut, tidak salah lagi, buku yang dia pegang adalah kisah hidupnya di dunia shinobi yang entah di buat sedemikian rupa oleh sang sensei dan di jadikan novel hentai.

"Sensei." Naruto berkata pelan.

Jiraiya yang baru selesai menghitung uangnya tiba-tiba menangkap sebuah suara yang cukup merdu memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan _'sensei'_, mendongak keatas untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya, Jiraiya tersenyum seperti biasanya, tapi senyum itu hilang ketika melihat sebuah buku yang di pegang Naruto.

Buku tersebut adalah buku yang di publish-nya beberapa hari setelah Naruto sadar, Jiraiya juga merubah nama tokoh asli di buku tersebut, yang awalnya Uzumaki Naruto di ganti dengan Uzushimaki Naru, mengingat Naruto yang terdampar juga di dunia ini untuk menyamarkan nama asli tokoh utama, tapi sayang Jiraiya tidak merubah nama tokoh-tokoh yang lain.

Menelan ludahnya, Jiraiya berusaha tersenyum kepada Naruto yang sudah di anggap cucu sendiri, hingga akhirnya-.

"Brengsek! Mati saja sana!" Naruto menghajar wajah Jiraiya dengan buku yang di pegangnya dengan sekuat tenaga.

Mikoto yang kebetulan lewat melihat adegan Jiraiya di hajar habis-habisan oleh Naruto tertawa kecil, "Dasar tidak berubah sama sekali." Mikoto memang sudah membaca novel hentai terbaru yang di publish Jiraiya, dan betapa terkejutnya Uchiha Sasuke anak bungsunya di gambarkan menjadi sosok gay yang mengejar-ngejar cinta Orochimaru. Poor you Sasuke.

**~ • ~  
><strong>

Iblis, Malaikat, Malaikat Jatuh, Dewa, Vampire, Manusia Serigala dan masih banyak makhluk-makhluk Supernatural lainnya, mereka semua mungkin bisa Naruto lawan dengan kekuatannya, tapi yang namanya pelajaran sekolah, Naruto benar-benar tidak bisa melawannya, lebih baik Naruto melawan seribu iblis daripada harus berhadapan dengan mata pelajaran yang di beri nama matematika.

Sungguh Naruto ingin sekali bertemu dengan orang yang telah menciptakan matematika, dan tentu saja ketika bertemu nanti, Naruto tidak akan segan-segan mengantamkan kepala sang pencipta matematika dengan _**Rasengan**_. Sungguh! Naruto merasa ketika mengikuti pelajaran matematika dirinya seakan-akan berada di Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4.

Melihat guru yang menerangkan pelajaran matematika membuat Naruto ingin sekali menebas kepala guru tersebut dengan kunai yang tersembunyi di balik lengan baju Naruto.

Mood Naruto hari ini benar-benar buruk, sang guru membuat novel hentai dengan karakter utama adalah dirinya, datang ke sekolah mendapat teriakan para gadis hingga akhirnya menghadapi pelajaran matematika yang membuat mood Naruto makin memburuk.

Jam pelajaran sudah berbunyi, Naruto sangat bersyukur karena pelajaran matematika sudah usai, dirinya menghela nafas senang, _'Lebih baik aku tidur di kelas saja.'_ batin Naruto. Beberapa hari yang lalu Naruto tidur di atap sekolah, sudah dua kali Naruto telat mengikuti pelajaran berikutnya, walaupun Naruto tidak terlalu suka dengan sekolah, tapi Naruto bukan seorang pengecut yang lari dari pelajaran.

Baru beberapa saat Naruto ingin memejamkan mata sebuah obrolan tertangkap di telinga Naruto.

"Wow! Uzushimaki Naru benar-benar penggambaran tokoh yang hebat, di samping dia shinobi, dia juga memiliki 4 orang istri." siswa yang bernama Hideyoshi terkagum-kagum dengan buku yang dia baca beberapa hari yang lalu, "Kalian suka permainan ranjang yang mana?" tanyanya kepada teman-temannya.

"Tentu saja permainan ranjang saat Naru dan Sakura dong. Di situ benar-benar hot." kata siswa yang bernama Kitoru.

"Kalau aku jelas waktu Naru main bertiga dengan Ino dan Hinata. Rasanya gimana gitu, sampai kebayang-bayang." kata salah satu siswa dengan air liur yang mengalir deras di sudut bibirnya. Siswa tersebut bernama Mukade.

"Yang lebih seru pas Naru lawan Gaara, setelah itu bercinta dengan kakak perempuan Gaara yang bernama Temari. Itu benar-benar keren abis." Mitsuhide mengacungkan jempolnya tanda puas dengan chapter tersebut.

Naruto yang mendengar memerah wajahnya, tidak menyangka bahwa di buku laknat tersebut dirinya mempunyai empat istri yaitu Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Hyūga Hinata dan Sabaku Temari. Pikiran Naruto kali ini benar-benar kacau.

Bangun dari tempat duduknya, Naruto berjalan keluar dari ruang kelas, tidak lupa hawa membunuh yang pekat keluar dari tubuh Naruto, tentu saja hawa pembunuh tersebut tidak sengaja keluar karena Naruto benar-benar kesal dengan sang sensei yang di panggil Ero-Sennin.

Berjalan melewati para gadis dan menghiraukan teriakannya, Naruto benar-benar ingin mencari tempat untuk menenangkan diri sejenak.

Rias Gremory dan Himejima Akeno yang kebetulan berpapasan dengan Naruto beberapa saat yang lalu merasakan hawa pembunuh yang entah kenapa mereka merasakannya dari pemuda yang membuat mereka berdua penasaran belakangan ini.

Memandang sang Buchō, "Buchō! Apa Buchō merasakannya?" tanya Akeno.

Menganggukan kepalanya, "Iya Akeno, aku merasakannya, ini _Killing Intent _selevel dengan _High-Class Devil_." Rias tidak percaya seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Dan _Killing Intent _tersebut keluar dari tubuh Naruto-kun." katanya tanpa sadar menambahkan suffix _'kun' _pada nama Naruto.

"Ufufufu! Sepertinya ini semakin menarik, dan sepertinya kita harus cari tahu lebih dalam, siapa sebenarnya Uzumaki Naruto itu." Akeno benar-benar tertarik dengan Naruto, di samping ramah, tidak mesum, baik, santai, dan yang lebih mengejutkan kejadian tadi.

Tidak lama kemudian, dua orang siswi mendekati Rias dan Akeno.

"Rias! Kamu tahu siapa tadi yang mengeluarkan _Killing Intent_?" tanya siswi yang mengenakan kacamata. Siswi tersebut bernama Sona Shitori.

Mengangkat bahunya, "Aku tidak tahu Sona, aku juga sempat merasakannya tadi, kemudian hilang entah kemana." kata Rias berbohong, jujur saja jika Sona menemukan bahwa hawa pembunuh tadi milik Naruto, Sona pasti mengajak Naruto bergabung dengan kedalam _Peerage_-nya. Dan Rias tidak mau itu terjadi, bagaimana pun caranya Naruto harus masuk _Peerage_-nya. Itu pun jika penyelidikan tentang Naruto berjalan sesuai apa yang di harapkan.

"Baiklah kalau kamu tidak tahu. Aku pergi dulu Rias." kata Sona. Langkah Sona di ikuti oleh seorang gadis cantik yang ternyata wakil ketua Osis.

"Akeno, aku setuju denganmu mencari tahu siapa sebenarnya Naruto-kun itu. Kenapa dia bisa memiliki _Killing Intent_ sebesar tadi." kata Rias memberi perintah.

"Baik Buchō! Tapi ngomong-ngomong sekarang dari Naruto-san jadi Naruto-kun ya Buchō?" tanya Akeno. Wajah Rias benar-benar memerah sekarang, "Ufufufu, ini semakin menarik Buchō!" Rias menatap Akeno dan benar saja tampaknya Akeno sudah tertarik dengan pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

Kutukan demi kutukan Naruto lontarkan dalam hati, dirinya tidak sadar beberapa saat yang lalu mengeluarkan hawa pembunuh setingkat dengan Jōnin. Naruto hanya bisa berharap bahwa para Iblis tadi tidak merasakan hawa pembunuh yang keluar dari tubuhnya.

****~ • ~  
><strong>**

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi, seperti biasa remaja berusia 17 tahun berjalan santai gontai menuju rumah, di ambilnya sebuah benda yang baru saja di belikan oleh sang ibu tercintanya beberapa hari yang lalu, Naruto menghela nafas melihat benda mungil berbentuk kotak yang di asumsikan adalah sebuah handphone.

Naruto memang sudah mempelajari benda mungil tersebut, tapi tetap saja Naruto tidak terbiasa memiliki benda dari dunia ini, benda aneh yang bisa berbunyi, benda yang di bilang sang ibu adalah benda untuk bertukar komunikasi, jujur saja Naruto benar-benar gaptek dengan benda-benda di dunia ini.

Memasukan kembali handphone mungil ke dalam saku, Naruto menaikan alisnya saat melihat seorang yang Naruto kenal sebagai salah satu _'Trio Mesum' _sedang berbicara dengan seorang wanita cantik yang tidak memiliki energi kehidupan manusia.

Energi dari wanita tersebut berbeda dengan energi dari dua gadis yang berada di kelasnya, energi ini seperti energi cahaya yang bercampur dengan energi yang hampir sama dengan dua gadis di kelasnya.

"Malaikat Jatuh huh?" gumam Naruto. Naruto tidak peduli dengan itu, karena menurutnya mungkin itu sudah lumrah ketika makhluk-makhluk supernatural berbaur dengan manusia.

Tapi entah kenapa Naruto menatap sosok Issei yang merupakan juniornya, Naruto merasakan sebuah energi yang hampir sama kuat dengan miliknya dulu ketika masih memiliki Kurama dalam tubuhnya, energi tersebut seperti sedang tertidur tanpa di ketahui pemiliknya.

"Sepertinya orang yang bernama Issei memiliki _Sacred Gear_." setelah belajar intens dengan sang sensei Naruto tahu bahwa di dunia ini ada manusia yang berkahi dengan yang namanya _Sacred Gear_.

_Sacred Gear _adalah suatu anugrah atau pemberian dari sang maha pencipta dari salah satu agama di dunia ini kepada para manusia terpilih. Kegunaan _Sacred Gear _sangat banyak, ada yang berguna sebagai penyembuh ada juga yang sebagai penambah kekuatan.

Melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju rumah, Naruto berpapasan dengan seorang gadis mungil yang juga termasuk juniornya di Kuoh Academy, Naruto tersenyum kepada gadis mungil tersebut, Naruto bisa merasakan energi yang hampir sama dengan kedua gadis di kelasnya dan juga ada energi lain yang sama persis dengan bijū ekor dua.

"Neko." gumam Naruto melewati gadis mungil tersebut dengan santai.

Ternyata gumaman Naruto bisa terdengar di telinga sang gadis mungil, gadis yang bernama lengkap Tōjō Koneko benar-benar terkejut bahwa pemuda berambut pirang mengetahui siapa dirinya.

Koneko menengok kebelakang menatap punggung Naruto, mencari sesuatu dalam diri Naruto yang kenapa bisa tahu bahwa dirinya adalah seorang _Nekomata_. Dirinya tidak tahu apakah Naruto benar-benar tahu atau cuma asal bicara saja.

Memandang cukup lama akhirnya Koneko menyerah, dirinya berasumsi bahwa Naruto hanya asal menyebutkan saja, tapi entah kenapa hati kecilnya berkata lain.

"Lebih baik aku ke ruang klub sekarang dan memberikan kabar terbaru mengenai senpai mesum itu." Koneko berjalan dengan santai menuju ruang klub.

****~ • ~  
><strong>**

Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib adalah sebuah klub yang di dalamnya terdapat sekumpulan remaja yang di asumsikan bahwa mereka semua adalah Iblis, nama klubnya sendiri hanya sebuah kamuflase agar tidak menarik perhatian para murid Kuoh Academy.

Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib beranggotakan 5 orang, tapi hanya 4 orang saja yang selalu terlihat sering berkumpul. Mereka adalah Rias Gremory yang merupakan _**[King]**_ dari Peerage yang di pimpinnya, Himejima Akeno adalah _**[Queen] **_milik Rias, ada pula Yūto Kiba yang merupakan _**[Knight] **_dari Rias Gremory, selain mereka bertiga ada juga Tōjō Koneko seorang _**[Rook]**_.

Gadis berambut merah baru saja selesai membersihkan diri, gadis tersebut bernama Rias Gremory, memiliki tubuh sempurna yang mampu menarik perhatian kaum adam.

"Buchō ini pakaiannya." gadis berambut raven panjang menyerahkan pakaian milik sang _**[King]**_.

"Terima kasih Akeno." kata Rias. Tidak berapa lama Rias keluar dari tempatnya dan berjalan menuju para anggotanya berkumpul, "Koneko bagaimana penyelidikanmu?" tanya Rias yang kini sudah duduk di kursi kebesarannya.

"Sepertinya senpai mesum itu akan kencan akhir pekan ini Buchō." gadis mungil memberikan laporannya.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan Buchō?" tanya satu-satunya laki-laki di kelompok Rias. Laki-laki tersebut adalah Yūto Kiba.

Menyesap teh yang di sediakan Akeno, Rias memandang kelompoknya, "Kita biarkan saja dulu, nanti saat sebelum kencan, aku akan mengirimkan Jenny untuk memberikan kertas pemanggil." itu adalah solusi yang di ambil Rias, di samping itu juga Rias punya rencana untuk menjadikan Issei salah satu _Peerage_-nya, "Lalu bagaimana penyelidikanmu Akeno?"

Koneko dan Kiba menantap sang Buchō, pasalnya mereka berdua tidak tahu apa yang di bicarakan oleh sang Buchō dan Akeno.

"Dari yang aku dapat, Uzumaki Naruto memiliki seorang ibu yang bernama Uchiha Mikoto dan seorang kakek yang bernama Jiraiya, mereka tinggal di komplek tidak jauh dari Kuoh Academy." jawab Akeno, "Mungkin hanya itu yang aku dapat Buchō." informasi tentang siapa Naruto ternyata begitu sulit, dari data yang di ketahui Akeno, Naruto hanya memiliki seorang ibu dan seorang kakek.

"Terima kasih atas informasinya Akeno." kata Rias. Rias tidak menyangka bahwa informasi yang di berikan Akeno sangat sedikit, _'Siapa sebenarnya dirimu Naruto-kun' _pikir Rias.

Koneko benar-benar bingung, kenapa sang Buchō ingin tahu senpai tampan yang ada di kelasnya, apakah senpai tersebut juga memiliki _Sacred Gear_ sama seperti sang senpai mesum.

"Ano memang kenapa dengan Naruto-senpai Buchō?" tanya Koneko penasaran.

Rias menatap anggota kelompoknya dan mulai bercerita tentang kejadian siang tadi, Koneko dan Kiba benar-benar tidak percaya, bahwa hawa pembunuh yang sempat mereka rasakan saat siang tadi adalah milik Uzumaki Naruto, seorang siswa yang cukup populer dan sangat ramah kepada siapapun.

Koneko terdiam sesaat, dirinya memikirkan kejadian yang baru saja di alaminya, pikirannya terus terbayang saat Naruto bergumam kata _'Neko'_, dirinya sekarang yakin bahwa Naruto bukan manusia biasa.

Perubahan sikap Koneko tertangkap oleh Akeno, bisa di bilang Akeno sedikit dekat dengan Koneko di luar jam sekolah, "Ada apa Koneko-chan?" tanya Akeno.

Koneko menatap Akeno lalu menghela nafas, Koneko langsung menceritakan kejadian yang menimpanya tadi siang, seluruh anggota Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib syok bukan main, karena mereka mengasumsikan bahwa Naruto tahu siapa sebenarnya Koneko.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku ingin Akeno terus mencari informasi siapa sebenarnya Naruto-kun." kata Rias. Rias ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang Uzumaki Naruto yang bisa di bilang hampir mencuri hatinya yang sedingin es bila berhadapan dengan seorang laki-laki.

"Hai Buchō," kata Akeno, _'Ufufufu, ini akan jadi hal yang menarik, Naruto-kun siapa kamu sebenarnya.' _batin Akeno. Akeno benar-benar penasaran dengan sosok Uzumaki Naruto. Di mata Akeno, sosok Uzumaki Naruto seperti memiliki karisma yang besar.

****~ • ~  
><strong>**

Daratan yang luas, seluas Konohagakure menjadi tempat latihan Uzumaki Naruto, daratan tersebut adalah tempat yang di buat khusus oleh sang sensei menggunakan fūinjutsu.

_Fūinjutsu _menurut Naruto punya keunikan sendiri, bisa di bilang fūinjutsu adalah maha karya seni dari segala seni. Naruto memang memiliki niat mempelajari fūinjutsu dari sang sensei, seperti saat ini, salah satu kage bunshin Naruto sedang membaca buku basic mengenai fūinjutsu.

Sementara sang original sedang berlatih tanding bersama sang sensei, Naruto banyak belajar dari sang sensei, walau punya kekuatan besar di dalam tubuhnya Naruto masih perlu banyak belajar dari sang sensei yang sudah begitu berpengalaman.

Membuat segel tangan Horse, _**"Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku!" **_Naruto mengumpulkan chakra di dada dan mengubahnya menjadi unsur api lalu menyemburkan api tersebut kearah Jiraiya.

_**"Doton: Doryūheki!"**_ menghentakan kedua tangannya ke tanah, di depan Jiraiya kini muncul dinding dengan tinggi empat meter guna melindungi serangan Naruto, "Kau terlalu banyak menggunakan chakramu Naruto, kompres lagi chakramu agar lebih balance." Jiraiya benar-benar memperhatikan latihan yang di jalani Naruto. Jiraiya tahu bahwa cakra control Naruto sudah meningkat, tapi tetap saja Naruto masih sering menggunakan chakra yang berlebihan dari seharusnya.

Naruto menganggukan kepala dan menyerang lagi Jiraiya dengan taijustu, Jiraiya dengan senang hati melayani serangan demi serangan yang di lancarkan oleh Naruto.

"Masih banyak celah," berkata singkat Jiraiya menendang Naruto dengan roundhouse kick hingga menyebabkan Naruto tersungkur.

Naruto bangkit lagi dan menyerang Jiraiya kembali, Jiraiya menundukan kepalanya guna menghindari serangan Naruto dan melakukan serangan sweeping kick, menyebabkan Naruto terjatuh lagi.

"Jangan langsung menyerang ketika kau sudah jatuh satu kali, analisa dulu lawanmu." Jiraiya melanjutkan serangannya dengan front flip kick, mendengar perkataan dari sang sensei Naruto langsung berguling kearah kanan lalu melakukan gerakan hand stand untuk bangun kemudian bersalto dua kali kearah belakang guna menghindari serangan sang sensei, mengambil dua buah kunai Naruto melemparkan kunainya kearah Jiraiya.

Jiraiya mengambil kunai dari kantong kunai dan menangkis dua kunai tersebut, dengan gerakan cepat Jiraiya mengambil beberapa shuriken dari kantong shuriken dan melemparnya kearah Naruto, _**"Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**_ shuriken-shuriken tersebut kini menjadi tiga puluh buah menyerang Naruto.

Dengan gerakan cepat Naruto membentuk segel tangan, _**"Doton: Doryūheki!"**_ dinding tanah muncul di depan Naruto, tidak mengambil waktu lama Naruto bersalto satu kali kebelakang dan melompat tinggi lalu membuat segel tangan lagi, _**"Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku!"**_ seperti tadi, semburan api Naruto mengarah ke Jiraiya, tapi kali ini semburan api Naruto lebih balance.

Tidak mau mengambil resiko terkena serangan Naruto, Jiraiya melakukan Kawarimi no Jutsu dan muncul tidak jauh dari tempat semburan api Naruto mendarat.

"Good Job!" puji Jiraiya. Naruto benar-benar menyerap semua pelajaran yang di berikan Jiraiya, dalam hati Jiraiya benar-benar bangga kepada Naruto, "Kita istirahat dulu." kata Jiraiya. Naruto menganggukan kepalanya.

Mikoto yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam di tempat latihan tersenyum melihat latihan Naruto dengan Jiraiya, "Ayo makan malam sudah siap!" panggil Mikoto kepada dua orang sedang santai.

Mereka berdua beranjak dari tempatnya dan mendekati Mikoto.

"Uwah! Ramen Special buatan Kaa-san." Naruto benar-benar senang, ramen buatan Mikoto benar-benar enak, sebagai tanda terima kasih Naruto mencium pipi kanan Mikoto, "Terima kasih Kaa-san." Mikoto bersemu merah ketika mendapat perlakuan istimewa dari anak angkatnya.

"Tentu Naruto-kun." kata Mikoto yang mencium kening anaknya.

_'Lucky bastard! Fuck you!' _batin Jiraiya melihat adegan kasih sayang ibu dan anak. Jiraiya benar-benar iri, _'Kapan aku dapat ciuman seperti itu!'_

Acara makan malam berjalan penuh canda tawa, apalagi Jiraiya sering sekali mengumpat di dalam hati ketika Mikoto mencium atau memeluk Naruto. Jiraiya benar-benar ingin sekali mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, minimal dapat pelukan dari Mikoto. Tapi itu tidak pernah terjadi, ketika pertama kali bertemu dengan Mikoto di dunia ini, Jiraiya tidak mendapat pelukan dari Mikoto melainkan mendapatkan bogem mentah dari Mikoto.

**To Be Continued**

****~ • ~  
><strong>**

**A/N : **Terima kasih yang sudah melakukan review, follow dan favorite Fanfiction ini, saya harap chapter dua ini dapat memuaskan para pembaca sekalian, untuk Fiction Realization sedang dalam pengerjaan.

Untuk shinobi lain sepertinya tidak ada, hanya ada Naruto, Mikoto, dan Jiraiya saja. Di Fiction ini saya akan coba membuat sedikit lebih berbeda dengan Fiction crossover yang lain, rata-rata crossover yang lain membuat Naruto dapat tugas dari Kami-sama ke DxD Universe untuk mendamaikan fraksi-fraksi dan di berikan Rinnegan atau Sharingan (No Offense) oleh Kami-sama, tapi di sini saya buat Naruto di kirim para bijū untuk mendapatkan kehidupan baru.

Untuk kekuatan Naruto sendiri saya bilang powerful dan sedikit mendekati godlike ketika menggunakan Rikudou Senjutsu Mode.

Segitu saja dari saya, saya harap anda sekalian suka dengan chapter dua ini, bila berkenan silahkan tinggalkan jejak dengan mengisi di kolom review agar Fiction ini lebih baik lagi.


End file.
